Red Roses
by Friedseeweed
Summary: *not a new story, just how to kill a demon... but awesomer* BUTCH KILLED THE DEMON KINGS BROTHER!... Wait, what? HOW THE HELL IS HE STILL ALIVE! Rated M for... you know why ;D
1. NEW BODYGUARDS NOW

**Ello, my dears. SO, this isn't a **_**normal**_** chapter. What I've kinda decided, I wanna change thier age, add more details, and change the rating. So this is what it would be if that happened. Enjoy the first chapter ^3^ If you think it's better, (I think it totally kicks ass) I SHALL CONTINUE THIS IDEA! But like I said, the other version I'm totally and utterly fresh out of ideas.**

**This chapter is rated M. *cough* HINT HINT *cough***

**Butch's P.O.V**

I laid sprawled out on the couch with a kazoo still hanging out of my mouth. We'd just had a twelve hour party, and man was it crazy! Brick and some dude had a drinking contest while Boomer and some chick made it off. I'm surprised I could fall asleep with all that moaning and screaming...

I hadn't had anything to drink, because a bunch of scientist guys made an apointment to meet us. Today.

"Hey Butch, what happened last night?" Brick said, coming down from upstairs while hold his head in his hands.

"You had a drinking contest with some guy, won, then passed out. Oh, by the way, get ready. We gotta go meet the scientist guys today." I said, not even looking up from my spot from the couch.

"What the- THE SCIENTIST GUYS? WHEN DID THEY CALL US TO GO OVER?"

"Oh, like... a week ago."

"A week ag- THAT'S WHEN YOU PLANNED THIS PARTY, YOU LITTLE-!"

"Little what, big brother?" I said, finally looking up with inocent puppy eyes. Brick growled and went back upstairs, mumbling something about waking up the blonde fucker. I chuckled and stood up, walking casually towards the stairs to change. Time to met up with those smart asses.

**Brick's P.O.V**

That damn fucker... I wouldn've had that damned party if I'd known that we had to see the scientists today, dammit!

"BOOMER, GET UP MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled, while holding onto my pounding head... damn hangover. DAMN EVERYTHING! "BOOMER, GET YOUR ASS OUTTA BED, DAMMIT!" I heard some shuffling around in the room, a little too much shuffling to be just one person...

Suddenly, two girls barely clothed ran out of the room crying. I smirked in amusment and watched them scurry down past my laughing black-haired brother.

"Boom, man, get two girls drunk then have a threesome? NICE, MAN!" Butch screamed, walking into his own room.

I chuckled, told Boomer to get ready to go visit the smart asses, and walked into my room, preparing for the nerd convention.

**Boomer's P.O.V**

Damn, that was fun last night. Good thing those two girls were horny drunks... or else I wouldn've had as much fun. I'm so glad I'm the lucky brother. Brick has ok luck, but Butch's luck is terrible. He's the one who set the demons off. I still can't believe he _killed_ one... That fucker hasn't told us how to, yet. I think he'll give in soon enough, though. But whatever...

"BUTCH, TURN THAT SHIT DOWN, DAMMIT!" Brick screamed while Butch turned up that shitty music even more. I could hear Three Days Grace's new song Chalk Outline blasting from Butch's room. Brick doesn't really... _enjoy_ Butch's taste in music. I can't say I like it either, but it's better than Brick's taste in music. You'd think he'd listen to something _cooler_, but no. He listens to country music. I really don't understand him...

"Brick, the more you yell at me the louder my music's going to get~!" Butch sang from his room. The damned boy's going to get it one day.

"GUYS, COME ON IT'S TIME TO GO!" I yelled at them, trying to keep the fighting at a minimum today.

**Some random scientist's P.O.V**

"Girls, come on, stop fighting! The boys are going to meet you today-" I started to say to the two girls wrestiling on the ground.

"AH, CAN IT SMART ASS!" One with black hair said, sitting up from pinning the other girl down.

"BUTTERCUP, THAT'S NO WAY TO SPEAK TO AN ELDER!"

"-giggle- Yeah, Buttercup, stop talking like that to elders!" said the one girl who wasn't fighting. Buttercup, however, burst out laughing.

"I AM NOT AN ELDER!" I screamed in an attempted to regain my pride...

"Um... S-Stew? The boys are here..." said my scared partner. I can't blame her for being scared, Buttercup was intimidating. She stood taller then the other two girls, by a few inches. She has choppy, black hair that only goes down to her chin. She always wears her combat boots, and today she's wearing a baggy green shirt and black combat pants. She is most defiently strong, stronger than most _guys _her age. She's pretty scary.

The girl she was fighting isn't really intimidating, but she's like the strict mother that you better listen to. She has bright orange hair to her waist, that's always in a high ponytail, held up by a big red bow. She usually wears pressed, pristene clothes, but right now her white shirt was messed up and wrinkled, and her pink plaid skirt was a little torn. She's smarter than the rest of my scientist peers.

The last one is Bubbles, she's the sweetest, so you just _can't_ say no to her. She has soft blonde hair that's always in two ponytails, reaching her mid back. She usually wears 'cute' clothes, like today she's wearing a blue mini skirt with a shirt that says 'Happy Bunny' on it. Her cuteness could compare to a babies, she's that adorable.

"Alright, Willow, send them in, I'll get the girls ready." I said with a sigh.

"Hey elder, why do I have to watch them again?" Buttercup said with an angered expression.

"Because, the demon king wants to get one of them back for killing his brother, he's the only one who knows how to kill demons, the king wants to kill his brothers, too, and you want to avenge your father, don't you?"

Her eyes suddenly went dead, looking down to the ground. Her hands were shaking, like she was trying to hold something back. "Yeah, let's just get this over with." she said with a strained voice.

Bubbles put a hand on her back while Blossom got what seemed to be a bottle of water.

"Uh... what's that for?" Willow asked nervously, entering with the boys. Brick looked strained, Boomer looked happy, and Butch looked confused.

"Uhm... Buttercup, she must be thirsty after our fight, right Buttercup?"

"Yeah..." she said with a still strained voice.

"Buttercup, are you ok now?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm good..." was the response, while Buttercup stood straight up. "You can put that... water... away, Blossom." Blossom put the water back. Now, it's time to start business.

"Uh... scientist dude? Why are there three girls here? I mean... they're hot, don't get me wrong, but... aren't we supposed to be picking up our body guards today?" Butch said, eyeing Buttercup.

**Boomer's P.O.V**

Dammit, Butch, don't say _that_!

"Uh... Butch, are you TRYING to kill us..." I whispered to him, pointing towards the scary girl in green.

"No, I'm trying to get us better body guards..." he whispered back, still eyeing the scary one.

"Hey greenie, you think we aren't good body guards?" The girl said, looking even scarier.

"Uh, duh. I'll admit, you're pretty scary, but you guys probably can't even fight me, let alone a demon."

"Would you like me to prove you wrong?"

Butch smirked, "Go ahead."

She growled then lowered into a fighting position, glaring the entire time at Butch. Butch was smirking and put his fists up. The other two girls walked over by me and Brick, never turning away from the other girl.

"Butch, are you seriously going to fight a girl?" Brick asked, looking at Butch funny.

"Yeah, man. I'm not a pussy, like you. I'm not going to back down."

Brick growled, but didn't say anything else.

_~Twenty minutes later of boring fighting, with neither side really gaining an advantage point~_

Butch and Buttercup were still fighting. Me and Brick were sitting down with Bubbles and Blossom. Bubbles was by me, and Blossom by Brick. About five minutes after the two started fighting, the four of us started talking. I learned that Bubbles and Blossom both were trained as _ninjas_, and Buttercup was trained in seven different fighting styles. Butch just has street smarts, I don't even know how he's lasted this long. I mean, sure, he's the strongest and toughest of us, but she's trained in _seven_ different fighting styles!

Oh well, the fight probably won't last much longer anyway. Both lost an acceptable amount of blood AND clothes. Buttercup was down to ripped underwear and a shredded shirt, but Butch still had his boxers and shirt fully intact.

They were both panting and just stood in fighting positions, facing eachother and glaring. Finally, Butch stood straight up while chuckling. "Good job, sexy. I haven't had that much fun in a while." he said, starting at her breasts.

She growled and turned our way, walking over to Bubbles. "Ey Bubs, give me your shirt."

"W-what?"

Buttercup growled and looked down at her, giving her a _really _scary glare. "Give... me... your... shirt..."

Bubbles gulped and slipped out of her shirt, giving it to Buttercup. "Damn, Bubbles, how can you fit in this thing? It fits worse than the one I have on!" And that much was true, Bubbles in comparison to Buttercup is _much_ smaller, breast wise and height wise. Buttercup slipped the shirt off and threw it back to Bubbles, who quickly slipped it back on.

Buttercup looked over at Butch with a death glare. "Give me yours, then."

Butch laughed a deep, loud laugh. "No way, girly. I'm keepin my shirt on, thank you."

She growled again and lounged at him, tackling him to the ground. She straddled his stomach and wrestled his shirt off, slipping it over herself with a satisfied smirk.

At that time, the scientists came back in and looked over all of us. "You each go off with your body guard, get used to eachother, get to know eachother, and get comfortable staying next to eachother at all times." With that, he left the room.

Bubbles is my body guard, Blossom is Brick's, and Buttercup is Butch's.

Buttercup got up, and looked down at Butch with an evil smirk.

"Oh, please don't take me shopping," Butch said, curling into a ball.

Buttercup scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't be caught DEAD shopping. We're going to the bar, come on." She reach down, grabbed his arm, got him up, and dragged him out of the door. I _really_ hope they don't burn the place down...


	2. FUCKING FOUR YEAR OLD

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

"Uh... do you really expect me to go out in my boxers?" Butch said, as I dragged him down the dimmly lite hallways.

I scoffed, "Yeah, while we're at it why don't we drop everything and have sex?"

He visibly perked up, wearing a crooked grin. I growled and whacked him upside the head. How perverted could one guy be?

"We're going to your house, idiot. Get changed, get out, get to the bar. Got it?" I said kind of slow, to make sure he understood.

He glared at me, "Damn you bitch, you don't have to talk to me like I'm four."

"You sure do act like it..."

* * *

God, we're _finally_ at the club. I thought girls were supposed to take longer to get ready. Butch took _TWO FUCKING HOURS._ I gotta admit, though... He looks pretty sexy. His hair is spiked up, revealing an ear piercing. He wore a dark green shirt, with a black leather jacket and tight leather pants.

"Damn, bitch... how can you walk in that and not flash the world?" He said, breaking me out of my trance. While I'll admit Butch is sexy, I'm sexier. I was wearing super short shorts with a light green spandex tube top. It stopped a bit above my belly button, clearly showing my flat stomach and belly button ring.

I scoffed, "You wish I'd flash the world."

He only responded with a growl, and continued looking around the club. I did the same, my eyes scanning over something... _interesting..._ I grabbed Butch's arm and dragged him over to the little stage. I pushed him up on the stage, while he just had a 'what-the-fuck-just-happened' look on his face.

I looked over to the DJ, and whispered something in his ear. He smirked and handed me a microphone, returning his attention back to the sound system. I turned to Butch with an evil smirk and threw the microphone at him. I went up to him and whispered in his ear, "This is for ruining my favorite shirt..."

"What the fu-" He started to say, but I put a finger on his lips.

I jumped down off the stage as the DJ started introducing him. "Hey, hey! We got here Butch Jojo, who has requested a song. Ladies and Gents, BRINGING SEXY BACK!"

**Butch's P.O.V**

What the hell has this bitch gotten me into. I glared at her from the stage, her horrible, sexy, smirking face. I sighed in defeat as that _horrible_ techno music started. "I'm bringing sexy back, them other boys don't know how to act," I started, still looking at Buttercup. I guess you could say I was expecting more of a _shocked_ look on her face, but when all the sluts in here started screaming or cheering, her smirk took on an eviler look.

"I think you're special, what's behind your back? So turn around and I'll pick up the slack." More sluts started dancing, while some eyed me suggestivly. I gotta say, I think I'll take a few offers up.

"Dirty babe, you see these shackles baby I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave..." Some of the girls cheered while a _lot _of the guys glared at me. What can I say? I'm just _that _sexy.

The rest of the song continued, pretty much the same. Buttercup kept grinning evilly, and the sluts kept cheering.

The second I stepped off the stage, the ladies came running. But... not the ladies I wanted.

"Hey, you wanna go?"

"That was _so_ hot..."

"I'm sooo wet after that..."

"Let me have your babies!"

... I must say that this is a scarring moment. Every single one of these girls were _UGLY._ Some were short and chubby, while others were tall and chubby. They all wore clothes that made their fat ooze over... Oh God... _I'm gonna be sick..._

**No one's P.O.V**

Buttercup smirked as she expertly weaved her way through the crowd of _hideous_ sluts. When she finally got to her target, he turned and glared.

"I hope you know this is subject for revenge..." Butch said, glaring down at the smirking woman.

"What'cha gonna do, Butchie boy?

Butch easily picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She screamed and wrapped her arms around Butch's torso, burying her face in the small of his back. "Aw, is wittle Buttercup afwaid?"

"Hell no, I don't trust you not to drop me!" came the muffled response. Butch rolled his eyes and stepped back on the stage. He set Buttercup down and raced over to the dj.

"Um... are you sure you want to request that? It's got some high pitched parts..."

Butch smirked at the dj, and offered a curt nod in approval. The dj looked sceptical, but complied none the less.

Buttercup eyed her surroundings atop the stage. She looked over the dancers, the drinkers, the workers, the gambl- _wait a minute..._ _WHAT THE HELL-_

"Ok, you crazy MOFOs, we have a challenger tonight. She's picked out on of the hardest songs on the playlist. Bitches and bastards, _SWEET SACRIFICE_ BY EVANESCENCE!"

**Buttercup's P.O.V (I know... so much view points, such little time!)**

I barely paid attention to what the dj was saying, I was to busy looking at _her_... What the hell is _she_ doing _here_?!

I heard some music start, the beginning of Sweet Sacrifice. So, that's the kind of revenge Butch was aiming for. Well, he's in for a shock.

"It's true, we're all a little insane. But it's so clear, now that I'm unchained." I started, barley trying to sing. I was still floored that _she_ could find me... so soon...

**Butch's P.O.V (... I know, I know...)**

She's so going to fail... while I'll admit, she has a good voice... Amazing actually, and it looks like she isn't trying. I don't even think she _is_ trying, she's looking at some woman over in a booth, a crowded booth.

"Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time." Wow... her voice is better than I thought.

"Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time..." HOLY SHIT HOW DID SHE... She just... Hit that high note... perfectly... SHE STILL WASN'T EVEN TRYING! She's just staring with disbeliefe, anger, and... _fear?!_

I turned to get a better look at the lady she was starting down. All I could make out from the distance was her bright white hair... And the fact that she didn't look old... at all.

The music ended and Buttercup ran off the stage. Wow, guess I beeped out longer than I thought.

"Butch, we need to go-"

"Who's the lady you kept staring at?"

"Uhm... w-what lady? I-I don't see a... a lady..."

"_Buttercup_, I know you were looking at the one with white hair. Who is she?"

Buttercup sighed and looked at the girl, who was watching and smirking. "She's..." she started, barely audiable. "She's one of them..."

The lady in questions perked up a little, her face darkening. But... her smirk remained. She lifted one arm, and snapped. The entire booth, of about six others, stood and moved to the side. She walked down inbetween them, an airy and vain walk.

"Well, Butter_bitch_, I see you have company..." She said in a silky voice. She had violet eyes that were filled with pride. Her white hair cascaded down, ending at the small of her back. She wore a purple corset with white lace, and short black shorts.

"Sure, _company._ Now, if you don't mind, we'll be going-"

"Oh, come now, Butters! I would like it if you intruduced me..."

"Oh, uh... I'm Butch," I said, holding my hand out to her. But before she could shake it, Buttercup stepped out infront of me and glared at her.

"Butch, go home..." She said, still glaring at the woman.

"But how are you supposed to get back?" I truly wasn't concerned about that; I just want to know who the fuck this lady is...

"_BUTCH, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE."_ ... Ouch. I sighed and 'left'. She stood still and kept her eyes on the lady.

Of course, I didn't leave completely. I went around to the back and looked in through the back door... I thought this place would have tighter security, damn... Oh well, better for me.

I saw a head of white hair weave their way over, so I ducked back behind a dumpster- _DAMN THIS FUCKING SMELLS LIKE SHIT!_

Two big, burly men who were in the booth with Miss White came following her, carrying something that squirmed a lot- _WAIT_. That's Buttercup... what the hell?

"_VIVI! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU HARM HIM IN ANYWAY I WILL PERSONALLY DECAPITAT YOU!_" Buttercup shrieked. Vivi, who I am guessing is the white haired lady, turned with a glare.

She stalked up to Buttercup, who was being restrained by the two giants. She raised her manicured hand and slapped Buttercup, making her stop moving. "_Listen here, ButterCUNT, I'll do what I want to who ever the HELL I want,"_ she seethed.

Buttercup started breathing heavily, _damn she seems SUPER pissed..._

Suddenly, the two guards were flung to the ground. Buttercup was standing, seething, clenching and unclenching her fists. A bright light consumed her.

**No one's P.O.V**

Buttercup stood in her new apperal. Her hair was in a bun on top of her head, with two strands down framing her face. She wore a white, strapless dress that faded down to black. Her legs and half her thighs were exposed, showing her creamy skin. She wore a quiver of arrows on her back, and a big, black bow in her hand. But... that's not the weirdest part. She had two huge wings behind her, both white with black splatters. Her white, pointed tail swayed back and forth teasingly inbetween her legs. Two white horns were on top of her head.

Vivi smirked and twirled around, becoming engolfed in a red light. She stopped spinning, and was revealed.

Her white hair was in one think braid, tied at the end with a red ribbon. She wore a short red dress covered in sequines, that frayed at the ends. She wore fishnets over her exposed legs, her red demon tail flickering behind her. Her red horns peaked out from her mass of hair, her face wearing a grin.

"My, my Buttercup! How you've matured!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, VIVI!"

"But... angels would never dress that _slutty_..."

"I FUCKING SAID SHUT UP!"

"Oh, now now! That's no word for an_ angel_ to use, now is it?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh, wait... You _AREN'T _an angel... You're a defect, that's right."

Buttercup broke her defensive postition, putting her hands over her ears. She shut her eyes tight, shaking her head back and forth, repeatedly. "SH-SHUT UP!"

Vivi smirked. "Of course, the demons didn't want you either..."

Buttercup fell to her knees, tear threatening to spill.

"The only ones who _liked_ you are dead; your father, your cousin, and someone else..."

"P-PLEASE! STOP IT!"

"Oh, _that's_ right! _SILVER_! That was his name!" Vivi said in a fake tone.

Instead of responding, Buttercup lunged towards her. Before Vivi could register what was going on, she was on the ground with Buttercup pinning her down.

Vivi smirked, and easily pushed Buttercup off, and into the wall behind them. "Listen, Buttercunt, as much as I'd _love_ to stick around, I must be going. But remember, either you'll die, or that boy will." Vivi twirled around again, and dissappeared in a puff of red smoke.

"Um... what the hell was that?" Butch said, coming out from behind the dumpster.

"_Butch_? I thought I told you-"

"Ah, cut the shit. What just happened? And what are you? And... what's up with that dress?"

Buttercup blushed as she twirled around, and changed back to her original outfit choice. "W-well... I... I'll tell you when we get back. I want to say this story once."

* * *

**... I... Yeah. Not really pleased with this chapter. But, quick note, I did change the stories completely because FIRST! the name... epically sucked. I like this one better. TWO! I freaking can. Good enough reason for me.**


End file.
